How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days!
by lacy1230
Summary: Serena a gossip columinists has to write an ariticle on how to lose a guy in 10 days! Based on THe movie!!
1. New written Article

How To Lose a Guy In 10 Days! By: Lacyloss Disclaimer: None of the sailor moon character belong to me at all they belong to Naoko  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Serenity Amira Gutosh, get your ass in here now", screamed a loud voice. Startled by the voice, Serena dropped all her files and spilled all of her morning coffee all over her new cashmere shoes. 'Ugh! Luna is going to get it for letting me spill coffee all over my shoes', thought Serena. As Serena tried to get a damp towel to clean her shoes, the voice that yelled her name in the beginning that caused this disaster yelled her name once again but more fiercer. "SERENITY". "Might as well go see what she wants, since I'm not going to get the coffee stain out anyway", Serena muttered herself as she walked to the destination where her name was being called from.  
As she was walking totally oblivious to all of the gawking men who watched her with lustful eyes. To themselves they always thought of how beautiful Serena was and wishing they had a chance with her but they knew deep down inside that they could never have her. For she was Serenity Gutosh. She had the image and body of an model, with the looks that say 'You can look, but never touch'. With big blue eyes and little specks of silver in them, could keep a man under a trance forever! Her hair 'Oh god her hair!', it was like the purest gold that even outshined the sun, oh how the men wish that they could be the lucky one to have that hair pooling on their pillow all around them. But it was to never be, Serenity was a hands off limit type of girl, and with that thought sent them back to work.  
Serenity opened the door to where her boss, Luna was sitting at her computer trying to come up with some new layout ideas for "Know Magazine". Yes, Serena Gutosh works at a magazine corporation, for it was her only desire. After she had graduated from her high school with a 2.5 average. With wanting to do more with her life, serenity got accepted to a local college and majored in advertisement , coming out of her class and #1 she got a job at "Know Magazine".  
"Yes, Luna what do you want", asked serena. "Well, look who finally wanted to show up", said luna, "Never mind my sarcasm serena I have a important job for you!", exclaimed luna. "Well, Luna what is it!", asked serena. "Well, you know how you just got finished with the article about '99 things to do to a naked man' well since I though you did good, I have another proposition for you", exclaimed luna. "Come on Luna tell me, I don't have time to play foolish games, I have to go to the mall to see if they will take these shoes back, Which I would like to imply that you made me spill coffee all over them", said an exasperated serena. "Yeah, Yeah, anyways serena this article, I want you to find a guy, get to know him and date him for a while and then get him to dump you!", said luna.  
"What do you mean 'you want me to date him and THEN get him to dump me, this is insane I don't see how this has anything to do with an article and even if it did, I don't want to do it!", screamed serena. "Well, serena I don't care if you 'don't want to do it', your going to do it unless you look forward to losing your job and getting shipped to start writing articles about dog food chow!", yelled luna. "What do you mean 'dog chow articles'", asked serena. "I said what I said and I meant what I said serena", said luna. With a sigh serena finally decided to give in.  
"But, what does this have to do with me going with some guy and then have me dump me have to do with an article, I mean shouldn't I be the one dumping him?", asked serena. "No you can't dump him he has to dump him and the article is pretty simple", luna said. "I want you to write about..", luna drawled. "Yes, Yes, what is it about", asked serena impatiently. "How To lose a guy in 10 days"!!!!!!  
  
Well what do you think please review if you like it and if you want me to contin. 


	2. Dell Rose Clubbin

How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days! By:Lacyloss Chapter 2 I don't own sailor moon and thanks for the review Sailorserenity I really appreciated it!!!  
  
'Beep! Beep! Beep!!' 'Ugh! That damn alarm has got to go!', thought Serena as she turned over and pick up the alarm and threw it across the room! "That is so much better, now I can get some more sleep". But as she rolled over a thought came to mind. 'Wait don't I usually set the clock to go to. WORK!!' "AHHHHH! I'm going to be so late", yelled Serena as she got up to dispose her clothes off her body. As Serena was running around getting her clothes ready she was just about to put toothpaste on her toothbrush when her phone rings! 'Let the damn answer machine get it, I don't have time', Serena thought. ".after the beep! BEEP!. "Serenity this is Luna, the reason why I called was because knowing you right about now you are probably getting dress to come to work when you are supposed to be working on that article I gave you yesterday". 'Ugh! I thought that was a damn dream, well since she wants me to do it so bad I'll just get someone else to do it and then I'll write about it like I did it', thought Serena. "Oh! And don't you even try it young lady about getting someone else to do it and then you write about it". 'Well, there goes my idea!' ".because I want all the gory details when you're through with it, for instance like did yall have se."Beep!!! END OF MESSAGE! "Thank god the answer machine only records 3 min. of your message", said Serena. ."Leave a message after the beep! BEEP!". SEX! Bye Serena!". Said Luna. "I can't believe she just did that!", yelled Serena.  
  
When Serena had got out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around her body, she hears a knock on her front door. 'Now who in the hell would come by my damn house so early in the morning' Serena thought. "AY SERENA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" yelled the person from the other side of the door. "Mina? Figure it would be her, I mean who else would bang on someone's door like a screaming banshee at 11:30 in the morning" said Serena as pulled on a shirt and some shorts.  
When Serena opened the door and barely opened a crack mina just pushed the door wider and walked right in and went straight for the kitchen. As soon as mina merged in the kitchen she emerged right back out with a bag of Oreos! "Well, gee come right on in don't mind me just grab some of my cookies and make yourself at home" said a sarcastic Serena. "Well thanks, don't mind if I do" said mina while she chomped on her cookie. "Well why did you come here" asked and exasperated Serena. "Gee, sere cant a girl come and visit the most wonderful, most beautifulist gorgeous and favorites cousin in the world!" mina said sweetly. "First of all beautifulist is not a word and second of all NO!" yelled Serena.  
"No!, whatever do you mean, Now why would just say 'NO' for no reason when I did not ask you a question" asked mina. "Mina you know good in will that when you say that line 'the most wonderful, most beautifulist gorgeous and favorites cousin in the world' only means one thing and that one thing is that you want me to either meet someone and hook me up with him!" said Serena to her cousin. "But, actually sere the real reason why I came by is because there is this new club down on Bouson Street called 'Dell Rose' that just opened up and I want you to go with me. Now before you say no just hear me out will ya. I mean you know you been stuck in the house all day every day and if your not your stuck at work. so I think you need some fun PLEASE!!."Mina begged.  
'Well, I really need to do the article and the only way for me to find someone is to actually get out of this house and go looking!' thought Serena. "Well Mina I guess you gotta date" said Serena. "YAY! Sere I promise you will not forget this night" said mina as she hugged Serena. 'Somehow I think I won't', thought Serena.  
  
Dell Rose Before the clubs opening  
"Okay Drew make sure that all of the lights on all of the stages and then make sure that the dj is set so that we can get this club open" said Darien giving orders. "Geez, Dare calm down I mean this night is going to be alright, and besides you cant look stress when the ladies come hear tonight!" said Andrew, Darien's long time best friend since diapers. "I know Andrew but I want everything to go off smooth so that I can prove my father wrong that I don't need his check book," said Darien while still looking to see if the club lights were working. "Damn, Dare any other person would be happy to have a father that owns 'Dell Computer Corporation'" said Andrew. "Drew you of all people know that I want to make my money on my own and not from my fathers money that he made" Darien said.  
"But, Dare you already have 12 of 'Dell Rose' all over the country, I mean why are you worrying about just this club, cause with all the fine ladies coming here I know this will be a night you will never forget " asked drew. "I don't know why this club drew, I don't know," said Darien. ' Besides Somehow I think I wont forget this night'  
  
Tell Me what you think and then I will contin if I at least get a review from someone because I believe even if people don't like this story I still contin because someone does!!!! Oh and Thank You Very Much For The Review Sailorserenity !!!! 


End file.
